Vampire Slayer
by MagicallyMarilyn
Summary: My identity was a mystery; but now out in the open can I help those who need me? Can I be accepted or even loved in this new world? Maybe by a flirtatious outsider or a disgruntled teenager?... OC & SB- eventually OC & DM... Please read and review!
1. Chapter One: Introduction

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius, and I must say I am not…Therefore Harry Potter is not my creation.

Note: The bulk of this story takes place after Deathly Hallows. The first few chapters are a flashback and take place at the end of the Goblet of Fire.

Some changes include:

Living: Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, Tonks, Remus Lupin- I believe that is all, if my story differs I apologize…

Vampires & Vampire slayers exist- differing characteristics will be explained in the story…

So without further ado:

Chapter One: Introductions…

The story I'm about to tell is about me- my life… Firstly, let me explain that I am not your average "muggle", however my lack of magical knowledge would suggest just that: Average. I used to be average; once upon a time I wished for nothing more than to become something different, extraordinary even. When I got this wish however, it came with a higher price than I was willing to pay. At the young age of 14 I was told (quite unceremoniously) that I was the chosen one, the only one, the vampire slayer.

***

I was walking home from school one Friday afternoon when I was approached by a tall, balding man in what appeared to be a floor-length, black bathrobe.

"Abigail Bennett? Are you Abigail Beatrice Bennett? Of 256 St. Clarence Circle? " He was approaching me slowly, almost cautiously. Although he alarmed me with his accuracy, his snail-like advance gave me a small reassurance that he wasn't planning on mugging me… I mean what thief asks for your name?

"Yes… Who are you? How do you know who I am?" I asked, backing away at an equal pace to his advance.

"We need to talk; I will answer your questions but we must go somewhere where the muggles cannot overhear- over here!" He pointed to an adjoining ally. "Please Miss Bennett, time is of the essence." Maybe it was curiosity or maybe it was the urgency I could read in his eyes, but something convinced me to follow.

He went halfway down the ally and stopped, turned around and beckoned me closer with a swift hand motion. I obeyed until we were only two feet away.

"Will you explain now? How do you know who I am?! And what do I have to do with your urgent business?" I tried to sound intimidating, but by the last question stammering overcame me. "And what are muggles?!" I added a little dumbly but if I was going to get answers I wanted them all.

"What are mugg… You aren't a witch? There must be some mistake…You are Abigail Beatrice Bennett, aren't you? 14 years of age, Mother Clemence, Father Robert…"

"Stop!" I yelled cutting him off. I started backing off again. "A witch? Is this a joke?" Looking into his eyes, I could see no reminisce of humor. "You're crazy- are you stalking me? Oh, God, why me? What did I do to deserve some psycho- derang-"

"If you are Abi-"

"Stop saying my name!"

"Fine-" he took a more irritated tone with me, obviously offended by the insult of his sanity. "If you are who you say you are, you must listen to me and listen closely: You are in grave danger - there has been an death; this death puts you in a certain place of power and jeopardy… Seeing as you have no magical powers, or knowledge of what is after you, you must come with me" He looked earnestly into my eyes, trying to allow trust and then started to talk incoherently as if to himself. "We must go and see the Minister of Magic; What do I say? She's not a witch? Aren't all slayers witches? Even if she's not she had to be warned- "

Mid-rant, I turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could towards the main road. Thinking only of the mad man I was leaving in the ally, I was too busy to notice the strange man that was following… That night I was in for a rude awakening…

***

All I wanted was to get the mail… Simple task, gruesome end… Darkness had fallen and my eyes had not adjusted from the light indoors. Approaching the mailbox I noticed…first came fear, lots of fear, then came recognition, then came panic… I was surrounded; at least five pale men were circled no more than 15 feet around me. I slowly turned in a pirouette to get a good look at them all, as I turned back the blonde one leaning on my front door took a step towards me. I instinctively took one back only to realize I was now closer to the one behind me. Then it all happened: as if my one step told them all to charge. The blonde leaped on top of me pinning me down and grinning. The others followed so fast that I barely saw them in motion at all. Blondey leaned in the direction of my neck and at that moment there was a pop, and a flash of red light; Blondey flew off me, I felt my arm being jerked in another direction and the sensation of my body squeezing through a miniature pipe.

I rolled over and looked up into a familiar pair of earnest, green eyes…

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter- familiar characters will come into play next chapter, promise :) Please review!!! Constructive criticism welcome  be kind- my first fanfiction in a long time…

Chapter 2: Information

To say that I had any idea the effects that that night would have on my life would be giving me much more credit than was due. I had not the slightest idea what had just happened or why; but I was soon going to find out.

"Ms. Le Gall," the tall, balding man offered me his hand and I accepted, being pulled to my feet. "We were never properly introduced- My name is David Oxford, I work in the Department of Mysteries and I am certainly not mad by any standards- unless you call risking my life to save yours mad." At this last statement my cheeks gained a bit of color.

"Yeah… I…erm…Thank you for saving back ther-" I stopped and looked around severely confused, "did I pass out or something? How did we get here? Which is where exactly?"

"We have an assortment of things we must discuss, however we must wait for-" He cut off as the door swung open and a man with a severely scarred face and false swirling eyeball limped into the room with vigor followed by an eager short, pink haired woman. "Moody, thanks for coming- Tonks, what are you doing here? It is of the utmost importance that this remains secre-"

"Are you really the slayer?!?" Tonks practically came running over to me and started talking so fast I almost didn't understand, "I've read so much about you (AH)! When I was young I used to pretend that I was fighting vampires in the backyar-"

"Calm down Nyphadora!" Moody growled and Tonks immediately stopped, grimaced and stepped back a couple feet. "From what I understand she has no idea what you are talking about anyway."

Tonks turned to Moody and gave an inquisitive look; then without a single change in expression from the scarred man she turned back to me, "Wait! You must be… Then it's true" she turned back to Moody, "How did she die?"

"What?" I awoke from my trance- unable to decipher the conversation until the mention of death. "Who died? And what does it have to do with me? And," I turned to Tonks, "Why do you think I am this 'slayer'? and vampires? You're kidding, right?"

"Maybe you should sit down…"

It was then that Moody explained


	2. Chapter Two: Information

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not my creation.

Chapter 2: Information

To say that I had any idea the effects that that night would have on my life would be giving me much more credit than was due. I had not the slightest idea what had just happened or why; but I was soon going to find out.

"Miss Bennett," the tall, balding man offered me his hand and I accepted, being pulled to my feet. "We were never properly introduced- My name is David Oxford, I work in the Department of Mysteries and I am certainly not mad by any standards- unless you call risking my life to save yours mad." At this last statement my cheeks gained a bit of color.

"Yeah… I…erm…Thank you for saving back ther-" I stopped and looked around severely confused, "did I pass out or something? How did we get here? Which is where exactly?"

"We have an assortment of things we must discuss, however we must wait for-" He cut off as the door swung open and a man with a severely scarred face and false swirling eyeball limped into the room with vigor followed by an enthusiastic short, pink haired woman. "Moody, thanks for coming- Tonks, what are you doing here? It is of the utmost importance that this remains secre-"

"Are you really the slayer?!?" Tonks practically came running over to me and started talking so fast I almost didn't understand, "I've read so much about you (AH)! When I was young I used to pretend that I was fighting vampires in the backyar-"

"Nyphadora!" Moody growled and Tonks immediately stopped, grimaced and stepped back a couple feet. "From what I understand she has no idea what you are talking about anyway."

Tonks turned to Moody and gave an inquisitive look; then without a single change in expression from the scarred man she turned back to me, "Wait! You must be… Then it's true" she turned back to Moody, "How did she die?"

"What?" I awoke from my trance- unable to decipher the conversation until the mention of death. "Who died? And what does it have to do with me? And," I turned to Tonks, "Why do you think I am this 'slayer'? and vampires? You're kidding, right?"

"Maybe you should sit down…"

It was then that Moody explained the succession of vampire slayer; after one's death the next was predestine and passed the magical abilities necessary to slay vampires.

"Times have changed a bit, you see," Moody continued, "There isn't much need for you as in olden times, see vampires aren't really so much a threat anymore."

"Yes, they have learned to revere our magical abilities" David Oxford explained further, "and we have been living peacefully for ages now; I mean don't get me wrong, there are always a few rogue ones but that would be where you come in."

"Where I come in? You want me to become a killer?" I was astonished by what they were explaining- it took Moody a few flicks of his wand to convince me of magic- but vampires too? Not to mention killing them! "And what about my life? I have a family, friends- I can't just up and leave because you want me to!"

"I don't think you are understanding me properly- you wouldn't have to leave at all; just a few nightly prowls in various locations we give you is all we ask. I don't know if you remember, but without us and this tidbit of information you wouldn't be living to experience tomorrow" David's voice had resumed its harsher tone of that day.

It was harsh, but true. Thinking back, what they were asking of me was not overly strenuous considering this fact. I wasn't exactly sure what to say so I sat in silence for a moment. When I finally spoke, it was to resume question asking, only this time with a little more respect. "How do I do it? Slay, that is. I'm not that strong or agile-" not to mention I was a complete klutz…

I met David's eyes once more only now they were softer. When he spoke his voice echoed one of understanding and comfort. "I know this can't be easy for you… What is that muggle saying? Life throws you curvy balls?- yes that's it… but you must persevere! ("Constant vigilance!" Moody exclaimed) Sure you will have to train a bit, but it will come naturally- it does to all slayers. This is one thing, however that must stay between the three of us- no one can know who you are…" His voice changed yet again, only this time eager. "It is imperative that you understand this!"

"Why?" This confused me. "I thought I was helping wizards and mug..muggles? Why can't they know I am here to help them?"

There was a loud crack outside the door, I turned to look at the door but then I was mulled from the side, there was another pop and claustrophobic feeling.

I was outside my house, on the ground, alone. Wonderful, I thought, no instruction and by myself again. As I lifted myself from the ground, I examined my surroundings- I saw something in the distance, next to the mailbox. I approached it with caution and all at once every emotion I had ever felt hit me like a 3- ton anvil to the chest. I fell to ground once more, tears running from my eyes, choking back vomit and began to morn the murder of my parents.

A/N- Ah! So sad- but necessary…Please read and review- Sirius comes in next chapter!!


	3. Chapter Three: New Faces & Places

Disclaimer: Harry Potter= not mine.

Chapter 3: Injustice

I stumbled down the street, trying to run but failing miserably given my current state. It felt like my heart had literally been torn from my body- I couldn't look at them any longer, I had to run, I had to get far, far away… Their milky eyes lingered in my thoughts as I tried to make distance. My mind rushed with questions- What had happened? Who would want to kill my parents? Why the hell would anyone kill- and then it hit me…The mailbox, they were at the mailbox- they must have come out to see why I hadn't gotten the mail already and those men-vampires- must have… It was all my fault- no it was that magical ministries fault! If I could get my hands on that David Ox-

"Abigail?! I know you are here!" I heard his voice and instantly spun and bolted right at him. As I became closer and his face grew clearer, my heart rate hastened, rage pumping through my veins. "Wha-" I hit him, hard. My body slammed against his and we went crashing to the hard pavement. I regained my composure only to try and get a punch in before he had time to retaliate- but I froze. Completely froze- unable to move any limb, locked in an awkward mid-punch pose. It was then that I realized he had a long, thin stick pointed at me from under his robes. David maneuvered himself out from under me, stood up and straightened himself out.

"I do not know the meaning of this blatantly rude and immature gesture, but you sure cannot blame me for what has occurred. I had no idea they would attack others- their main target was you, as I am sure you are aware. I am very regretful for not placing an enchantment on the house- but there was no time," He began to ramble as he did on their first encounter. Unable to speak, more or less, yell, I was left to listen and to realize the blame was to be put on them- all of them. If vampires didn't exist, there would be no need for a slayer and I would have never been hunted. "Are you going to behave? You surely must believe me, I had no part in this- I would never wish this upon anyone, I-" He stopped, lifted the charm and walked over to help me off the ground.

I didn't move at first. He extended his arm and waited. All I could think of was the look on my mother's face- fear, horror, despair. I looked up tearfully and accepted his kind gesture.

"I don't know where you were planning to go, but you are welcome to come with me. I have a place- it's safe- we have started to use is as a headquarters of sorts. I can't say it's much to look at now, but it has a clean bed and a hot meal waiting." I nodded, unable to think of a place I would go and unable to argue. He reached for my arm and I allowed him to take me through that suffocating tunnel and we landed on the doorstep of a very foreboding residence.

Only a few steps inside and a set of loud, running footsteps could be heard approaching our location down a massive side stairway.

"Oxford, my friend, what's kept you?" An attractive, black-haired man came smiling forward and engaged in an enthusiastic handshake with David. During which, he noticed my existence, and then my appearance and lost his boyish grin altogether. "Are you alright? What- what happened to you?"

I met his stare and opened my mouth but words weren't quite possible at the moment, more or less explanations. David cut the silence, "She was attacked- quite horrible, she has no where to go and needs a place to rest her head while I sort some details out. Would you mind a little company for a week or so? It would mean a great deal, Sirius."

"No problem- I'll go and fix a room," Sirius answered looking me up and down, unsure if I were capable of speech. The last look he gave as he turned to go back upstairs was one of small cheer- this thoroughly confused me- did he find my appearance funny?

David turned and whispered, pulling me out of my train of thought, "Are you okay to stay here? Sirius is harmless, I promise- I must go and sort things out at the Ministry… I will be back soon and tell you what I can arrange, meanwhile I believe some time to morn and recover is much needed." I nodded and he gave me a sincerely apologetic look and left for the door.

I stayed in place- deep in thought. Minutes passed and I barely moved. Sirius returned, "I've got it ready- best I could do given that laundry is rarely done around here," he laughed, but abruptly stopped once he noticed I was not following form. "Well, er, follow me, it's upstairs and around the bend." He waived his arm and pointed up, I followed nonchalantly. We reached the room and he followed me in- showed me where the towels and extra blankets were and went to leave.

"Thank you," was all I could muster. As though alarmed by my speech, he quickly spun around and his boyish grin returned.

"So you do speak English!"

A/N- hope you liked it! (AH) Sirius will be basically the only other character for the next two chapters sooo enjoy! Please review- I love to hear what you think!


	4. Chapter Four: Conversation

Disclaimer: harry potter= not mine at all.

Chapter Four:

I awoke with a major headache- one that is unfair punishment for a night spent crying in agonizing misery. I realized that the numb sensation I had felt was one I could not keep- if I were going to have to live with another human being I couldn't bare to be insufferable. This is not to say, however, that I didn't feel unendurable pain- I just needed to hide it. I looked in the mirror; to my complete horror my blonde hair had taken a new position atop my head and remnants of black mascara were lined down my cheeks. Wonderful, I thought, I couldn't have looked much better last night…No wonder he was smiling…I went to wash my face and put my reluctant hair in a ponytail.

My stomach gave a large growl in protest to the lack of food I was providing it, so I exited my room in search of the kitchen. After a few wrong turns and locked doors, I saw a refrigerator in the distance. It couldn't be later than seven, so I assumed the kitchen would be empty. I was wrong.

Around a large oak table in the center of the room sat three men: A glaring Sirius Black, a man with tattered clothes, a semi-receding hairline and a grim look upon his face, and the last, the familiar scarred face of Moody. They were sitting in silence, apparently all lost in their own thoughts. My first instinct was to turn around and leave but before I had the chance to act upon the urge Moody noticed my arrival.

"What are you doing here? I thought Oxford sorted you out," he growled (I truly believed he had no other way of speaking), rising from his chair.

"I…erm… He didn-" I stammered, unable to think why David Oxford would keep this information to himself. A now awakened Sirius Black quickly interrupted me.

"Oi, come off it Moody- the girl's been through one hell of a night. It's hardly her fault you weren't informed that she's staying here!"

"Arg…You're right," he looked over to me, "I'm sorry, this thing with the Ministry has got me all riled up-" he went back to addressing the others, "stupid Cornilius Fugde, what the hell does he think he's doing? Telling the Prophet he thinks Harry's lying about Voldemort- WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?"

"He's just trying to keep panic to a minimum-" the man with tattered clothes replied, "stupid, yes. Awareness, even if it were panic, would at least keep some people safe." He finished his thought and spoke to me, "I'm sorry, how rude are we, I am Remus Lupin," he outstretched his hand across the table, "And you are?"

"I'm Abby," I offered shaking his hand.

"Please, Abby, have a seat." He motioned to a seat opposite him. "So what brings you to Grimmald Place?" He sat back down and I took a chair across from him.

"I..um…well," I couldn't bring myself to say it- God! Why couldn't David had filled them in, so useless!

"She's staying here on Ministry business- She is not allowed to discus it, Remus- not even with you," Moody intercepted. Thankful for his help, I smiled weakly.

"I didn't mean to intrude, just trying to be polite; so, on my next attempt, are you hungry?"

"Oh, more like starving, really!" I replied, now more energetically given that food was the topic.

"Do you not feed your guests, Sirius? I suppose manners will have to be reprogrammed," Lupin joked and Sirius grinned and got up.

"What can I get you? Eggs? Sausage? Toast? I pour a mean bowl of cereal," Sirius looked down at me awaiting my response.

"Well if cereal is your specialty, then I will have to give it a try," I said, growing much more comfortable with the situation. I hadn't noticed before, but Sirius had a real charismatic charm about him. It was rather intriguing.

He laughed and poured me some cereal and milk, making a real show of it. Coming around the table, he placed the cereal down as if it were his masterpiece and continued to watch me until I took my first bite.

"Wow! Best I've ever had! Those milk pouring techniques really change the taste of the corn flakes…" I sarcastically added to his performance.

He laughed and grinned widely. Lupin interrupted our act, "Now that I see someone will take my responsibility of putting Sirius in his place, I must leave and attend to some pressing issues elsewhere. Abby, it was nice meeting you- don't hesitate to chastise Sirius if he gets too fresh with you! And Sirius try to be nice to your company- feeding them is always a good start."

"Ha, ha, Remus- You can leave now that you've had your fun," Sirius got up to escort his friend to the door.

"I must go as well… The Ministry needs a shove in the right direction." He nodded at me and left without another word. Sirius came back and sat next to me this time.

"So… why are you here?"

"I'm not sure you actually want the answer to that question…" And I wasn't sure I actually wanted to give it…But I suppose the only way to get over my problems was to face them…even if it were reluctantly. Sirius waited, probably not wanting to push something out of me, I began to tell him about my life altering night. He listened patiently, full of expression. Once I reached the end, my eyes swelled and my voice cracked… "And now I'm here, waiting for David to find me somewhere to live, I suppose." A teardrop fell into my lap.

I felt a consoling hand on my shoulder, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I leaned closer. His arm reached around my shoulder blades and I rested my head on his chest. I cried. It felt like it would never end. He stayed, unmoving until I finally sat up and wiped the ocean of tears from my face.

"Thank –" I started.

"Don't- you should go get some sleep. C'mon- if you need anything I am right down the hall." We stood up and went silently upstairs. I went to my rooms and shut my door. Sleep would undoubtedly be simple tonight.

***

Dreaming… so pleasant…when an attractive man involved… Oh God, yes…

Knock, knock…

I immediately woke from a rather heated dream involving a certain someone who was with no doubt on the other side of my door. I hurried to get a robe on and went to open the door. Surely enough, I was now staring into a pair of gorgeous gray eyes.

"I was wondering if you ever planned on waking up? Seeing as it is now 1:50 in the afternoon, I assumed you were just avoiding me in here." He smiled and I blushed… Why was I blushing? How embarrassing! Stop, stop! Maybe he can't tell- yes he can! AH.

"Well, you can now see you were wrong- I was just sleeping," and totally dreaming about you- wearing less.

"Now that that isn't a problem- lets have lunch, I'm starving- I almost waited on you for breakfast, but then I realized you were hibernating and ditched that plan." Thankfully he ignored my obvious redness and resumed his sharp humor, so I tried to act normal as well.

"Aren't _you_ desperate for company?! I'll be down in a minute!" I finished and shut the door, hurrying to dress myself.

I went downstairs, fully clothed, and ate breakfast with Sirius. We had a nice conversation- He tried to explain wizarding things such as Quiddich and Gringotts- only the latter of which I could honestly say I understood. I tried to explain muggle sports, but to no avail, he found them extremely boring seeing as there weren't 5 million chances to die every game. Slowly the conversation evolved into family.

"You've met my mum-" He motioned to the yelling picture hanging near the front door. "Not exactly the pleasant type. My dad was worse and my brother was a Death Eater, so you can imagine how keen I was about school and not so much holidays…"

"I see- yeah, your mum's a real peach… I don't even understand half the things she calls me, which is probably a good thing." He smiled and nodded in agreement. "My parents and I weren't really close either, we sort of had completely separate lives yet resided under the same roof… Their death has left me empty- but to be honest, thinking on it, I've really been alone for a long time now." Being honest with myself hurt.

"Being alone changes a person. It makes them stronger, self-dependent. At the same time you can grow used to it and not remember what it feels like to have someone else to help you- you can become bitter."

"You say that as though you are- I haven't seen an ounce of bitterness at all."

"I am not bitter towards people, I am bitter towards life; my whole life was stolen from me…and now I may never experience anything but loneliness ever again." He bowed his head and looked away.

"That's cynical… You won't be alone forever; just wait- once this war is won, you will have loads of women flocking all over- just like I'm sure they did in school!"

"Because their husbands died?"

"Morbid, much? No; because… gosh! You are so thick!" When he looked at me however, I knew this much was not true. His face was etched with a glowing smirk- he was just waiting for a compliment- he knew he was attractive, and so did I, but I wasn't about to go feed his ego. Especially now that he conned me!

"I'm what? Finish your thought, I can take it."

"Such a git! So how long were you leading me on then, hmmm?"

"Not long, just from, 'I will only experience loneliness'" He dramatically reenacted his line, hand clutching his heart. I laughed, I couldn't help it, he was so theatrical and amusing…and attractive.

A/N- what did you think? First real Sirius/Abby conversation! Notice how he doesn't know her age yet! Whoo- Soon the flashback will end and things will get really interesting 3 please review!!


End file.
